A New Start
by Oclover012
Summary: Twist on season on.Ryan with a darker side cross between himself and Volchok better that it sounds just give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Ryan was sitting in his jail cell in juvie when two officers come in telling him his lawyer was here as he got up they hand-cuffed him and both officers grapped his arms and marched him out of his cell down the hall until he was walked into the innterview room as he walked over and the officers uncuffed him and walked outside leaving him alone with his lawyer

'Hi i'm Sandy Cohen you're court appointed attorney' Sandy smiled putting his hand out dor Ryan to shake instead Ryan just glared at him sitting down

'You could do worse' Sandy sighed sitting down and picked up Ryan's record looking throught it and until he came across Ryan's SAT scores that surprised him

'Ninty-eight percentile on your SAT ones are you thinking of college' Sandy asked looking at the kid in front of him wanting to give him something

Ryan snorted at the idea from a kid like him from Chino going to college not making eye contact him Sandy as he started down at the table

'Ok i can probably get this pleaded down to a misdemeanour. Proabation' Sandy said watching Ryan's face for some reaction or emotion as Ryan kept his cold hard stare towards Sandy

'Thanks' Ryan replied with very litle emotion leaving Sandy feeling very bad for a sixteen year kid who had already given up on life

After getting the paper work fixed out Sandy and Ryan were standing outside the jail waiting on Ryan's mom coming to pick him up when she come driving around the corner towards them stopping the car right in front of them almost jumping the curb as she came out with a angry look on her face

'Ryan what the hell.You should have just left him in there 'Dawn fumed shouting at Ryan as he and Sandy exchanged a look and Ryan rolled his eyes used ti his mom's shouting

Sandy watched the scene in front of him wondering how any mother could treat her son that way as Dawn instruced Ryan to get in the car. Sandy reached into his pocket taking his business card and haning it to Ryan

'Here call if you need anything' Sandy smiled at Ryan as Ryan tok the card putting it in his jacket pocket

'Thanks' Ryan replied as Dawn losing little patience she had shouted on him again. Ryan mad his way ot his mothers car getting in as Sandy walked away to his car unable to believe what he just witnessed


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn and Ryan arrived back at the Atwood residence at Dawn walked in the house and Ryan followed behind walking into the house and Dawn's boyfriend A.J who didn't even adknowledge either of them walkng past him

'I cant do this anymore Ryan' Dawn cried her hand violently shaking as she poared herself a drink

'I'm sorry mom' Ryan apolgazied watching his mom widering how many drinks she had today

'I'm want you out' Dawn shouted not daring to make eye contact with Ryan

'But mom where am i gonna go' Ryan cried out in a upset tone

'You heard you mom get out' A.J interupted the conversation between son and mother

Ryan turned away from his mother looking at A.J and glaring at him

'This isn't your house.Mind you own business' Ryan spat tired of A.J and all of his crap

'What you just say' A.J challagned getting up from his seat and squaring up to Ryan

'You heard me' Ryan coolysaid not backing down as A.J threw a punch landing on Ryan's jaw knocking him to the ground

Ryan sprung up returning A.J's punch with one of his one as to two started fighting right in the middle of the livingroom as Dawn helplessuly watched on

'Ryan don't.Just go ok'Dawn shouted as her son

He backed off A.J looking a this mother quickly before storming out of the livingroom and up to his room quickly packing his bag,throwing on his leather jacket before running downstairs passing A.J at the door as he got outside grapping his bike,jumping on and riding out of the street wondering what he was going to do next as he rode around until he found a pay-phone hoping he could call a frined for help

Meanwhile in Newport Sandy was upstairs getting changed out of his work suit into a more exsensive suit for the dinner party that Kirsten was throwing that night to the dismasy of himself and his sixteen year old son Seth who was also in his room cheating dressed while Kirstenw as downstairs making sure everything was ready for tonight wanting it to be perfect with the Coopers and Marissa's boyfriend Luke and her friend Summer coming within the hour

A hour later everyone had arrived for the dinner party and where sitting down in the Cohen's diningroom waiting on dinner being served and making small talk except from Seth who was sitting uncomfortably sneaking a quick glance now and then to the girl he had the biggest crush on for so long when they were interuppted by the phone ringing

'I'll get that' Kirsten smiled at everyone wondering who would be calling with her dad being out of the country on business

'Hello' Kirsten answered in a poliete voice

'Hello is Sandy Cohen there' The person on the other line asked

'Yeah he is i'll get him for you' Kirsten answered wondering who was calling Sandy at this time of night

Kirsten walked back into the diningroom with the phone in her right hand walking over to Sandy

'Hunny its for you' Kirsten said handing Sandy the phone

'Hello' Sandy asked into the phone

'Hey Mr Cohen' Ryan said wondering if he was doing the right thing calling him especailly so late at night

'Hey' Sandy said into the phone regonzing the voice immediatly part of him happy that Ryan had called since eaving him with his mother he couldn't stop thinking about this kid there was something special about him

'You okay' Sandy asked worried Ryan didn't strike his as the kind of kid that asked for help very often so if he was calling him there was obvoiusly a reason behind it

'Not really my mom just kicked me out' Ryan replied with out any emoion behind his word like it was thewas common thing in the world

'Where are you' Sandy asked already making up his mind that he was going to bring this kid home to stay iwth him at least for the weekend

'You dont have to-' Ryan started but was cut off by Sandy

'Well i am' Sandy ordered

After getting where Ryan was Sandy hung up the phone to see everyone in the room was looking at him wondering who he was talking to

'Em i've got something i have to deal with i'll be back as soon as i can' Sandy explained knowing that Kirsten wouldn't be to happy about this

'Do you have to Sandy' Kirsten argued not wanting to make a scene infront of everyone

'I wont be gone long i promise' Sandy said kissing his wife on the cheek as he walked out of the diningroom grapping his keys and walking outside towards his car and pulling out of the driveway and making his way to Chino to pick up Ryan and bring him home wondering how mad Kirsten would be when he returned with Ryan but he couldn't think of that right now he needed to help this kid he just didn't know how


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was sitting on the wall next to the pay phone he called Sandy from when he pulled up rolling down his window and smiling over at Ryan

'I told you that you could do worse' Sandy joked as Ryan looked on grapping his bike as Sandy got out helping Ryan fit his bike in his boot along with his bag as Sandy got in the drivers seat and Ryan followed by getting in the passangers side as they took off towards Newport

As they drove along the streets of Chino making there way to the high way Sandy looked over at Ryan and noticed the brusises and cut lip on his face that weren't there when he left him with his mother earlier

'So kid you want to tell me what happened to your face' Sandy asked keeping his eyes on the road

'Not really' Ryan replied not wating to make a big deal of it

'Okay' Sandy relented to wanitng to force Ryan to talk as they continued to drive with an comfortable silence in the air

After finally leaving Chino they made there way onto the high way as Ryan sat backwith Sandy relenting with the questions as he wondered if Sandy had a family and if they were cool with him staying

Arriving in Newport as they passed the beach Ryan looked in awe never been at the beach before as they approached the gated community where Sandy lived Ryan couldn't understand how a public defender could afford a car like this and to live in a neighbourhood like this either

'I'd didn't know you're kind of lawyer made this kind of money' Ryan commented looking over to Sandy as he looked at the houses they were passing admirimng them as used to be a archtitect when he was younger before he realised that was just a pipe dream

'We dont but my wife does' Sandy replied smiling over at Ryan as they pulled up to the Cohen house Sandy parking the car in the driveway before turning to Ryan

'I'm just going to pop in and speak with my wife i'll be right back' Sandy told Ryan as he went to lift to keys out of the ignition not sure whether to remove them or not

'It's no fun if the keys are in the car' Ryan scoffed looking away from Sandy as he nodded his head exciting the car and walking inside to speak with Kirsten

Ryan sat in the car bored waiting on Sandy returning so decied to get out walking to the end of the driveway looking around but didn't see anyone as he pulled out his packet of cigerretes putting one in his mouth and lighting it as he leaned against the wall taking a draw from the cigerrete and blowing the smoke out

Meanwhile in the Cohen house Sandy walked into the dining room seeing everyone sitting down one there main course as Kirsten looked up spotting Sandy entering the room

'You're back' Kirsten smiled glad Sandy was home and wasn't gone to long

'Yeah' Sandy agreeded

'I need to speak with you in private' Sandy asked as je motioned towards the kitchen as Kirsten followed him confused as were everyone else wondering what was going on with Sandy

After exciting the dining room and entering the kitchen Kirsten turned to Sandy wanting to know what was going on

'So what do you need to talk about'Kirsten asked

'Em... the call i got was from a client i had earlier today' Sandy started before being interuppted by Kirsten

'Yeah and' Kirsen pressed wanting to know what was going on with her husband

'Well his mother kicked him out of the house tonight ... so i kind of brought him to stay with us for the weekend' Sandy confessed

'You brought him home' Kirsten asked shocked that Sandy would bring home a felon especially on a night whne they were having a dinner party with there next door neighbours

'It's just for the weekend. He's got nowhere else to go' Sandy said trying to convince his wife

'Fine. But he sleeps in the poolhouse' Kirsten relented hoping her husband wasn't wrong about this kid

'Great. I'll go get him' Sandy smiled kissing his wife on the cheek as he walked out if the kitchen to go and tell Ryan that he could stay

Kirsten walked back into the dining room clearing her throat to get everyones attetion

'Em everybody Sandy has got a client that he has brought home to stay with us for the weekend so he'll be here in a minute' Kirsten annouced before sitting down and looking at eveyone's reaction with was a mixtire of shock on the most part with Julie being disgusted and Seth actually happy thinking that he can't be any worse than Luke

Sandy walked outside to the car looking inside he didn't see Ryan, confused he walked to the end of the driveway seeing Ryan leaning against the wall with a cigerrete hanging out of his mouth looking like a young James dean with his denim jeans and leather jacket

'Hey my wife say you can stay' Sandy informed Ryan

'Ok' Ryan repleid surprised that Sandy's wife had let him stay. Probably because he's lawyer Ryan thought as Ryan began to follow Sandy taking another draw from his cigerrete

'Oh there no smoking in this house' Sandy stated as Ryan obliged throwing the cigerrete on the ground and then making his way up the driveway as Sandy stood on the cigerrete before following Ryan up the driveway as Ryan grapped his bag out the boot of Sandy's car and Sandy turned off the car locking the car as he and Ryan made there way to the front door of the house

'My wife's throwing a dinner party so you can meet my fmaily and neighbours' Sandy stated as he and Ryan walked in the front door and Ryan looked around the house as he enterd knowing he was definetly not in Chino anymore


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and Sandy walked into the house throught the hall and into the dining room with Sandy walking in first and Ryan following as they entered everyone in the room turned there attetion to them looking past Sandy to see what Ryan was like

'Hey Ryan this is my wife Kirsten and my son Seth' Sandy introduced them pointing to them as Ryan put his hand up

'So why don't you put your stuff in the poolhouse and come and sit down and have dinner with us' Sandy asked Ryan

'No thats okay i dont want to sisrurb your dinner' Ryan said decling the offer

' Ryan please have dinner with us' Kirsten asked knowing the kid probably hadn't eaten for a while

'Em okay if your persist' Ryan agreeded as he and Sandy walked out if the dining room and Sandy directed him to the poolhouse as walked back inside sitting down in the dinig room while Ryan put his bag in the poolhouse and joined them a few minutes later sitting in the only empty seat next to Seth and across from Summer and Marissa

As he sat down everyone at the seat got a good look at his face for the first time and noticed the horrible bruises on his face

'Ryan would you like so ice for your face' Kirsten asking wondering how his face got in the mess althought part of her didn't want to know

'Yeah thanks' Ryan mumbled

Summer and Marissa looked at Ryan from across the table whispering and giggling to eahc other about how hot they thought Ryan was to the anger of Luke who shot Ryan death glare who was clueless as he had his head in his hands trying to ignore all the people in the room staring at him

Kirsten retunred a few minutes later hadning ryan the ice with a smile trying to be poliete as he was a guest in her house

'Ryan' Ryan smiled as he place the ice in his cheek which was the sorest part of his face

Everyone in the room continued to eat with a uncomfortable silence in the air which was broke by Ryan

'So Sandy i'm just going to sit outside' Ryan said getting up

'Ok kid' Sandy agreeded knowing that Ryan would be uncomftrable sitting with people who knew nothing about him

Rya stood up walking outside and sitting down at the patio furniture next to the pool as he pulled out another cigerrete lighting in and taking a draw and blowinght smoke into the night air feeling more at ease being away from everyone with the nicotine helping him relax after a very hard day

'Is he okay' Kirsten asked her husband as Ryan walked outside

'Yeah.Hes just had a very hard day' Sandy replied defiending Ryan ot expecting him to be comfrtable in this company getting the feeling that Ryan liked being alone

After dinner everyone moved into the livingroom for coffee while Seth excused himself walking outside to see Ryan and intorduce himself, walking outside he walked outside seeing Ryan sitting at patio furniture looking at a photograph that he couldn't make it out

Ryan sat outside as he looked at a old picture of himelf,Trey and his mom and dad when he was eight before his dad went to jail and his mom started drinking leaving him and Trey to look after themselves. He felt someone walking towards him and so Sandy's son Seth waslking towards him and stuffed the picture back into his jacket pocket

'Hey' Seth greeyted nervousnot knowing how to talk to Ryan

'Hey' Ryan replied looking up at Seth before looking back out at the pool

'Can i sit here' Seth asked as his foot nervously taped the ground

'Its you're house' Ryan replied

Seth nodded his head sitting down next to Ryan smelling the smoke coming off him

'I'm Seth' Seth introduced himelf sticking his hand out

'Ryan' Ryan replied shaking Seth hand

'So whats juvie like' Seth asked kicking himself after saying it for asking such a stupid question

'You dont have many friends do you' Ryan smirked at Seth's stupid question

'No. You' Seth asked

'No. I find it hard trusting people' Ryan replied

'Oh' Seth replied

'No offence' Ryan smiled

'So i've got playstation in the poolhouse you want to play' Seth asked

'Sure' Ryan shrugged as he and Seth stood up walking into the poolhouse

While Ryan and Seth played playstation in the poolhouse and the parents were having coffee in the livingroom Summer,Marissa and Luke deiced to go outside and noticed that Neither Seth or Ryan were outside

'Wonder where they are' Summer pouted wanting to get to know the new guy

'Who cares' Luke hissed already not liking the look of the new guy especially the way Marissa was looking at him

'Shut up Luke. Maybe he and Seth are inthe poolhouse' Marissa suggested

'Well lets go and see' Summer smiled excited to talk to Ryan

'Em babe i'm going to get home' Luke said kissing Marissa on the cheek beofre walking away and getting in his truck

Marissa shudured hearing Luke caller her'babe' she used to think it was cute but now she hated it as she and Summer walked over to the poolhouse and walking in seeing Ryan and Seth playing playstation

Seth and Ryan looked up seeing Summer and Marissa enter to the delight of Seth

'Em hey Summer and Marissa' Seth choked out looking at Summer

'Hey Seth we just wanted to come and introduce ourselfs to Ryan' Marissa smiled going and sitting next to Ryan before Summer got the chance forcing Summer to sit next to Seth

'Hey i'm Marissa and thats my best friend Summer' Marissa smiled feeling a spark as Ryan turned around and she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes

'Ryan'Ryan replied in a husky voice tha tmade Marissa smiled and blush a litte

'So wheres you're boyfriend' Ryan asked looking away as he and Seth continued there game

' Em he had to go home' Marissa replied

'I WIN ' Seth shouted jumping up in celebration

'Yeah but i'm not i virgin' Ryan smirked looking at Seth while Summer and Marissa giggled looking at Ryan with smiles on there faces

Seth was to embarrsed to respond as he lay the controller down

'So i've got a fashion show tomorrow you can come i've you want' Marissa asked looking at Ryan hoping he would say yes

'Em sure' Ryan shrugged

'Great' Marissa smiled glad Ryan was coming even thought she had a boyfrined she felt something with Ryan she neverhad with Luke

Marissa and Ryan were interuppted by Jimmy waking into the poolhouse

'Hey girls we going now okay' Jimmy said

'Ok.We'll see you tomorrow' Marissa asked

'Sure' Ryan replied as Marissa and Summer smiled at Ryan as they walked out of the poolhouse linking arms when they got outside and walking way with Jimmy both looking forword to tomorrow and seeing Ryan again leaving Ryan and Seth alone in the poolhouse to get to know each other better


End file.
